The Pen and the Sword
by Pinkeminamae
Summary: An indepth telling of Gajeel's time in Fairy Tail. Also chapters that cover Levy's thoughts and actions as well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own fairy tail.

* * *

"Ug, what's going on?" Levi asked as she woke in the park. Last she remembered she was walking the streets of Magnolia with Jet and Droy. That is when it all went dark. Now she seemed to be sitting at the base of the tree in Magnolia Park. But, how?

"What am I doing here?" _bang bang_. "Who's there?" Levi whispered as she heard the banging of a hammer. Noticing that the sound was coming from above her, she looked up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?" the man said as he looked down at her. He was a tall fellow with dark spiky hair. And was that piercings in his face? They were all along his eyebrows and nose, it seemed.

"What, what are you doing to my friends?" she asked of the man.

"What, these weaklings? I'm just putting them on display. They really shouldn't have been so easy, you know. If they want to protect anyone they need to be stronger."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"You don't really need to know that little missy. Just sit there and be all quiet like. I'll get to you just as soon as I am done with the red head."

"Jet."

"What?"

"His name is Jet. And the other is Droy. They are my friends, and together we are Team Shadow Gear of Fairy Tail. And you are going to regret ever hurting us."

"O, I know where you are from. You have the stink of fairy scum all over you."

"Why you…." Just as she was going to reply she noticed it, they mark of Phantom on his arm.

"You're…. you're in Phantom Lord, aren't you? Wait, are you the one who wreaked our guild hall?"

"Hahaha, what if I am? You gonna do something about it?"

Levi made to stand, only barley being able to. She reached for her light pen, trying desperately to think of a way she could get her and her comrades out of this mess.

"Solid script: Field!" she exclaimed. She hoped that my erecting an invisible force field around herself she could elude the Phantom and make it to Lucy's. She knew that all of her team was staying there and that they could help against this man.

"No you don't little girl. You won't be able to sneak away from me." The man exclaimed as he grabbed Levi by her arm. Her spell was instantly broken by his awareness, rendering her powerless against him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Levi asked terrified. He was smiling as he looked up at the two men he had pinned to the tree, but upon looking down at the girl's shaking form, the grin slowly drained from his expression.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt someone so small. Just don't struggle, and I won't hurt you. If I believed you wouldn't spoil all my planning I would simply let you go. But seeing as you three were the only fairies I could find out on the street tonight I had to take you too."

Levi looked up at the boys as he spoken, not understanding how this man could go from such cruelty to this in just a few short sentences. But upon looking at her friends she noticed the blood running down their faces. That is when she took a survey of her own face. No blood. Not even a bump.

"I used sleeping magic on you."

"What?"

"Like I said, I used sleeping magic on you. I was afraid I would kill you if I took the force that I used on these two out on you. When I saw you walking I was hoping you would leave them and go back to where ever it is you live, but you just stayed with them. Stupid girl. You knew someone had it out for your guild, and yet you still choose to be out at night with these loser weaklings. I dabble a bit in status magic, so I _knocked_ you out before I knocked these two out."

"Hey, I am a member of Fairy Tail just like these two, you don't have to go easy on me!" Levi half screamed in anger. Her outburst seemed to cause a reaction in the metal freak, as he angrily grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up the tree, right between Jet and Droy.

"Stop screaming runt. It won't do you any good to have me staple your mouth shut. It will only add to the pain."

Levi tried to calm herself, taking breaths in-between her words "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you care?"

"You are hurting people that I love. Of course I care. There must be a reason, or do you just get a kick out of hurting those weaker than you."

The iron dude slammed his hand hard on the tree, missing her face by mere inches. "You think I like having to fight weaklings? You think I get some kick out of beating up people who can't fight back? Hell no. But if it leads to a better fight then so be it."

"Seriously? You are doing all this just so you can fight the stronger members of the guild? You are a horrible person. All you are doing now is signing your death certificate."

"They master promised me a bigger fight. He said I could prove myself with this." The man whispered as he hammered Levi to the tree. (was he seriously using a hammer made out of his hand…)

"You're magic, I've never seen it before. What is it?"

"What? Oh, you mean the metal. My magic can turn my entire body into iron. And not your everyday run of the mill iron either. My iron is special. Nothing can break it."

The wheels started turning in Levi's mind. She had seen magic somewhere like that before, but where? Turning your body into an element. Using that element in fighting. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Holy crap, what the hell are you coughing up dude?" she startled.

"They're nails stupid. Kinda hard to nail you to a tree without them."

"But from your stomach?"

"Ya, what of it, shrimp?"

That is when it dawned on her. She knew this magic, she had seen it ever since she joined Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel Redfox."

"What the f #& did you say little girl?"

"Your name is Gajeel. You are the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord, right?"

"So, you've done your homework, huh?" Gajeel snorted, though once he looked away he seemed distraught.

"You are the one who destroyed out guild hall. You used your metal to slash right through the building."

"Again, what of it?"

"Nothing, I just like to know the name of the man who pinned me to a tree. I hope you know I will never forget your name."

"And why is that?"

"Cause one day, I will be stronger. And on that day I will find you. And I will beat you. On that day you will apologize to me for what you have done to my family."

"Well, good luck with that."

* * *

"What are you doing to my stomach?" Levi squealed.

"Calm down. I am just drawing Phantom's mark on it. It won't harm you."

"Keep your hands to yourself, you pig." She demanded.

"Seriously, it's not like I am going to accidentally touch that chest of yours. There ain't enough there to touch." Gajeel laughed. Levi could feel her anger surging, yet her shame overpowered it.

"That was low, you know."

"Huh?"

"There was no reason to mention that. I thought you didn't like beating on weaker people."

"I haven't touched you." Gajeel retorted.

"You know, there is more than one way to hurt someone. Or have you never had your feelings hurt?"

"You know what? How about you just shut up." Gajeel answered with the scariest look he had given her all night. But is wasn't scarey like his triumph face he had when he was pinned Jet and Droy. No, this was more like the scary when you touched a sensitive subject with someone. She had seen it before in almost all of the orphans in Fairy Tail.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything I shouldn't have. I don't know you, and I don't know what you have been through."

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me? I'm the one pinning you up. Now stop talking so I can finish this mark and be on my merry way. I'm getting Fairy stink all over me."

Levi shut her mouth and stared into the sky. There were plenty of stars out. She wondered how long she was going to have to hang there before they found them in the morning. Damn, that was going to be embarrassing.

"I will put you to sleep again, if you want."

"Huh, what did you say Gajeel?"

"I won't make you hang here all night. I can put you back to sleep so that you don't even notice you are here."

"Why? I thought this was fun for you?"

"With those two imbeciles maybe, but like I said, I wished you would have just gone home."

"Gajeel, why are you doing this? I mean seriously, your only reason can't be cause you are looking for a fight. There are much easier ways of getting your assed kicked."

"It's my story, and I ain't telling ya. There, I am done now. Any last words of encouragement before I knock you out for the rest of the night?"

Levi was glad sleep would soon come. She wanted to be rid of this night. Hell, she wished she could sleep through the next couple of days if it meant she would be saved some of this embarrassment.

"How strong is your sleep spell?"

"As strong as I want it to be, why?"

"Can you put me under for like, two days?"

"Why?"

"Cause, it is embarrassing enough to be pinned to a tree, I really don't want to face everyone till they have had the chance to cool down from all of this."

"What do you have to be embarrassed about?"

"I am a member of Fairy Tail, yet I let some bully pin me to a tree! What do you think I am embarrassed about?"

Gajeel took a step back (he was standing on a metal platform he had made himself.) "You are a little girl, who would expect you to be able to fight me, let alone win?"

"Winning isn't the point. I never even stood a chance against you. I didn't fight back. I know Master is going to be disappointed in all three of us. I don't know if I can face him after this."

The stood there, quiet as could be. Levi could fell the tears overflowing in her eyes as she tried to conceal them. Yet they sobs came.

Gajeel lifted up her face, pulling closer to her ear. Fear ripped through her as he came near, the feeling of his fist in her gut making her cringe. She prepared herself for the strike.

"I am the same."

She looked up at him, and saw the look in his eyes. There were apologetic, sad, and yet determined. It was then she understood his motives. He was doing this because..

Sleep overtook her. Thoughts about this man kept slipping thought, nothing staying concrete. She only hoped that she could remember what she was thinking only a moment ago when she woke up. The last thing she saw was the Iron Dragon Slayer's face, his forehead touching hers, as she drifted off into a two day slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been neglecting to say this, but I do not own Fairy Tail. No, that honor goes to the great Hiro Mashima. (btw, I don't know how it is properly pronounced in Japanese, but in American it sounds a lot like hero, and that is exactly what he is for creating Fairy Tail) Make sure to show him love for all his hard work!**

* * *

"So, you see, everyone is all right and they should be home in a few days."

"That's good to hear. Now about you joining the guild."

"Yes Master Makarov. Nothing would please Juvia more than being a part of Greysama's guild."

"Grey….sama?"

Levy was nursing her latest in a long line of headaches as she overhead the conversation between the guild master the former Element Four mage. Ever since that whole Phantom incident she couldn't seem to have a clear day without the headaches. She remembered walking down the street with Team Shadow Gear, and the next thing was waking up in the hospital bed. She had been told that her and her team was assaulted by Phantom's own dragon slayer, a fact that intrigued Levy. Outside, she was terrified of the man that had hurt her and her team, but inwardly she wanted to at least see him, to look upon the face of the man that could do such a thing to innocent people.

"Well, since you were so much help to Erza and the others, I can sense you have no ill will towards the guild. We will be happy to have you join our ranks."

"O thank you master! Juvia will not disappoint you."

"You're welcome. Now, what was that other thing you wanted to ask me about?"

"Oh, well, uh, Juvia doesn't want to take liberties, sir."

"Nonsense. I consider everyone here my children, and I delight in doing favors for my kids."

Levy rolled her eyes, remembering all the times she and the other 'children' had been yelled at for asking stupid request. She muttered 'ya right' under her breath.

"Achoo."

"Are you alright, Master Makarov?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine. But please go one Juvia. What is it that you want?"

"Well sir, on my way here I passed by the ruins of one of the Phantom Lord buildings. That is where I ran into an old friend. He seemed really down and out, like he was ready to give up right there. I asked him to at least come along with me, but the poor boy just stayed his ground. He said there was no way he would ever be welcomed here."

"I assume you are talking about the dragon slayer?"

Levy's hearing peaked at this revelation. She stopped her antics and started to listen carefully.

"Yes sir. And Juvia is so sorry, but she asks that you talk to him. He really isn't a bad person. Juvia senses that he only wished to please Master Jose. Juvia doesn't know much about his past, but Juvia is aware that he had no parents before he joined the guild."

"No, you are wrong there."

"Juvia doesn't understand?"

"He does have a parent. But much like our dragon slayer, well, let's just say he was orphaned like most of the kids around here. And here we though Natsu was special."

* * *

"Lucy, it does you no good to stand over Natsu like that. Go and have some relaxing fun. You earned it after beating the mercenary with Juvia."

"I know, I just hate leaving him alone after he ate all that etherion."

Lucy looked down at the ailing Natsu, sad that the boy hadn't awoken from his sleep in two days. Just as she was about to feel his head for temperature, the boy sneezed.

"Well, I guess he is fine. Ok Erza, let's get out of here."

* * *

"I guess I better get going. You say he is at Phantom's forth district headquarters?"

"Yes, right outside of Onibas. Thank you so much Master."

"It's no problem. If I can save one soul from descending into darkness, it will be worth it."

Levy watched as the master exited the guild. She was a little miffed that the he was doing this without consulting anyone else in the guild. "How could he? He knows that everyone will be pissed if he shows up here. Ugh. Maybe I should warn Jet and Droy."

She was able to locate them in the back of the guild, next to the swimming pool. Seemingly they had forgotten all of this mess. And well they should. It had been a month since the attack, and neither of them remember it either. She felt even more confident that what she was doing would cause no harm.

"Droy! Jet! Get over here! I gotta tell you something." Levy called as the two rushed over.

"Hey Levy! Is your head okay?" Jet inquired.

"Yeah, only a couple of headaches today. But listen, I just heard something. Uh, can we go somewhere more private?"

Both Jet and Droy's faces lit up at her words. They quickly grabbed her arms and headed into town, towards the alleyways. Once there were sure they couldn't be seen or heard, Levy started to explain.

"So I just heard the master talking to the new girl, Juvia."

"Wait a minute, what new girl?" Droy asked.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry. Juvia was one of the members of Phantom Lord, but…"

Levy wasn't able to answer since both the boys were going into a rage. Each face was steaming red and about to burst. She had to take quick action to calm them down.

"Hold on! She isn't our foe any more. She just reported in on the whereabouts of Erza's team. Apparently there was this huge fight with Erza's old friend Jellal. If Juvia hadn't been there, Lucy would be dust by now."

"Seriously?"

"Ya. She said that they should be back in about a week. So cool it guys."

Jet and Droy calmed down, confusion on their faces. "Well Levy that is big news, but doesn't exactly warrant privacy. Was there something else?"

Levy started to think twice about telling them. On one hand, they couldn't even handle the news of Juvia, let alone the dragon slayer. On the other hand, it could get messy if the master just suddenly showed up with him. They could see the conflict on her face.

"It's ok Levy. You can tell us anything."

"Well, it's just that, uh,"

"Come on, you're killing us here."

_You have no idea._

"Juvia asked the master to go and talk to the dragon slayer from Phantom. I think he is going to ask him to join Fairy Tail."

When Levy looked up, Jet was gone. "Holy crap, where did he run off to?"

"Worse case scenario? He is trying to catch up to the master. Best? He is interrogating Juvia for his location."

"Dammit. I thought he could a man about this."

"Well I for one am for it. That dude needs put in his place."

"Droy! Natsu already got revenge on him. Isn't that enough?"

"Natsu's revenge was for Lucy, not for us."

"You're an even bigger idiot than Jet if you truly believe that."

"Huh?"

"Why would you believe that Natsu would only fight for Lucy?"

"Please, you have seen him, the way he is around her."

"Now I know you are nuts. Natsu fights for everyone, not just his close friends. He loves us all, hell, we all do. You wouldn't only take revenge for my sake, would you?"

Droy just started at the girl, unable to answer her. Levy couldn't understand what it was with these boys. She rolled her eyes and stomped away, praying that she could make it to the guild before Jet got any information out of Juvia.

* * *

**Yes, I used the same joke twice, but there was a reason. I have never used this particular joke in my writings (due to the fact I only recently understood it myself) and therefore I thought it would be freakin hilarious. And its in twice to kind of explain the cut away scene. O well, I hope you had you giggling at least. As for the actual story, its getting a bit heated, don't ya think? I wonder what will happen next. (ok, I am following the manga so it really isn't much of a mystery, but there is just so much that goes on in the background that never gets told!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mira, have you seen Jet around anywhere?"

"Sorry Levy, I haven't. But I will tell him you are looking."

"Thanks."

She knew that wasn't going to do any good. Jet was well aware that she would be looking for him. She hadn't seen him since the previous day, when he ran off at the news that the mysterious dragon slayer could be joining the guild. Droy said he would try to find him, but Levy hadn't seem much of him since then either. She wished to high heaven they hadn't decided to team up and do something stupid.

Levy was seen nursing her temples again, as was her habit these past few weeks. "Still having trouble with headaches?" Mira asked. Levy simply stared at the former S-class mage through her eyelashes, letting the scowl on her face answer the question. Mira brought over a glass of water and two white pills. Levy hated taking medicine. And it wasn't like it was helping anyway.

"Sweetie, you have to do something. Have you asked the doctor at the mage hospital if you had any head trauma?"

"Of course I did. He said while I was a little banged up, it seemed that no one hit me. And apparently my head only had a scratch due to something grazing me. He would have done some scans, but I don't earn enough jewel for that."

"Levy, you know the guild can help pay medical bills."

"You due realize that even if they did pay, I would still be out an entire year's pay. I can't afford that. Rent at Fairy Hills in high enough as it is."

"If it gets any worse, I will report to the master."

Levy was done with the conversation. She rose from the bar, gave her friend a nod, and headed to a nice dark corner of the newly rebuild guild hall. Normally she would sit right in the middle of the scene, needing the light to be able to read all of her books. But seclusion was her companion, hopefully bringing even the littlest relief to her aching head.

* * *

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." The man listened as the older man entered the guild. Gajeel was pretty sure this was a bad idea. Hell, he was one hundred percent sure this was a horrible, terrible idea. What in the world was this old codger thinking? None of these people were going to let this happen. He had done too much to them. The old man even mentioned how he could never be forgiven for some of his actions. Even so, he had offered his hand in friendship. Gajeel still wasn't sold on the idea though. Being alone seemed like something he was destined to be.

_Damn fairies build fast._ Gajeel thought as he looked up the newly built guild hall. He was only half listening to Master Makarov when he heard a group of people gasp. He figure the ball must have been dropped.

"Gajeel, come on in." the old man beckoned.

Gajeel hesitated, unsure what would be thrown at him upon entering. The master had already informed him that the other dragon slayer and Titania were away on business, but that didn't mean there wasn't any other power houses in this guild. He was threw underestimating the fairies.

Gajeel took a step into the light of the guild hall, his eyes adverted from the wandering stares. A quick glance to the other side of the room gave Gajeel all he needed. He observed tense shoulders and beady eyes on almost every wizard, a few needing to be held back by their comrades. He crossed his arms and moved his eyes to the old master, not knowing how else to go about things.

"It is my decision, and you all trust my judgment, don't you?" Makarov said as he stared down the crowd. The tension never rose in the room, but the wizards who were displaying more aggressive stances relaxed into a sitting posture. "That's better. Gajeel, my office is on the second floor, two doors down on the right. Please head up there now and wait for me." Gajeel nodded to the old man and made his way across the hall. He recognized a few faces, like the robust man that used picto magic. While looking at the ground he scanned for the mages he had assaulted. Luckily, they seemingly weren't there. He knew he was going to have to face them sooner or later, and wasn't looking forward to it. He hated having his ass handed to him.

As he placed his hand on the railing, his nose sniffed something familiar. It was bold and musty, like an old tome from a library, mixed with berries. He raised his head only to lock eyes with the girl he had conversed with a long (had it really only been a month?) time ago. She was looking at him with wonder in her eyes, studying his features as if for the first time. "Oh, right, she shouldn't remember." He thought to himself as he ascended the stairs. Just as he got to the top he heard a loud scream, followed by a thump on the floor. Looking down he saw the blue haired mage in a sprawl on the floor, grasping her head with her full might.

"Somebody get Jet! She needs to go to the hospital NOW." A white haired girl yelled as she ran to the girl. Gajeel couldn't fully digest what was going on. This girl, so tiny and frail, was seemingly in excruciating pain. Was she ill? Did she has a health issue he didn't know about? The prospect of her being even frailer that what she looked sicken Gajeel as he remember the pain he had caused her. She didn't deserve whatever it was that was happening to her.

"What's going on? Someone said Levy was hurt." A man Gajeel recognized said as he ran into the guild. He was tall and lean, with a hat dawning his head making him even taller. His eyes fell upon Gajeel while he scanned from the blue haired girl, apparently named Levy. Gajeel assumed this man was Jet, considering the speediness of his magic.

Jet just stared at him, confused as who the newcomer was. Gajeel had knocked him out before they could ever lay eyes on him, and was pretty sure they weren't around when the master announced his entrance into the guild. Jet quickly looked away and found his friend, still lying on the floor. He quickly scooped her up and dashed away, assumingly to the hospital. Gajeel turned around and started heading towards the mentioned room.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Levy asked as she awoke. She survey the room around her. She was in a bed not unlike the one she woke up in a few weeks ago. It was nighttime, or so she assumed considering it was dark in the room despite the windows being opened. Levy went to sit up when she realized there was a needle in her arm. That when it dawned on her that she was in a hospital. "Dang it. For once I just want to wake up in my own house after passing out!" she shouted to the ceiling. Levy laid back down and started to count the seconds until someone entered, asking how she was doing. She figure Jet or Droy at least would be in the waiting area for her. What she didn't expect was someone waiting at the window.

"Who's there?" she asked timidly. She was still unsure how she ended up in this state, and was weary of the possibility of another attacker. Instead of an answer, the window cracked open and a shadowy figure stepped it. Levy tried hard to see the visitor, but the darkness wasn't being very cooperative.

"How are you feeling?" the figured asked. Upon hearing his (the deep baritone revealed the visitor to at least be a man,) voice Levy's head started to ache again. It wasn't as bad as normal, and she concluded that the IV in her arm must be some sort of pain killer.

"Well, for the second time in a month I have awoken in a hospital room with no memory of how I got there. How do you think I am doing?" she smarted back to the unknown man.

"I am afraid that your hospital stays could be my fault." The man replied with a heavy tone. Levy wasn't an idiot, and was completely able to figure out who this was.

"So you're Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer huh?" she quipped.

"You are quick on the draw girl."

"Well normally I can think a mile a minute, but my brain has been having other ideas recently. Now normally I would have picked up on this earlier, but what do you mean by both of my hospital stays are your fault. You didn't attack me again, did you?"

"No, nothing like that. It just that I used a spell on you, and it apparently doesn't work very well." He shamefully replied.

"What?! What kind of spell did you use? Why? Dammit, are you telling me that all these headaches are from a stupid ass SPELL?"

"Listen, I am really sorry. If I knew this would happen I wouldn't have done it. I can reverse it, but I don't know if it will take effect immediately."

"What the hell kind of spell was it?"

"A memory eraser."

"You erased my memory? How dare you! Just what kind of sick thing did you do that you needed to make me forget?"

"Listen, it's nothing like that. Shit, calm down." He half shouted as the little mage rose and started looking for something to hit him with. "I get it, you're pissed. But if you knock me out I won't be able to lift the spell. Kay? Just settle your tits and sit down."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Do you want the headaches to go away or not?"

"Why should I trust you?"

Gajeel turned around, staring out the window. Levy had yet to see his face, seeing as it was too dark. Yet she could tell from his voice he was upset, she just wasn't sure who he was upset with. Her or himself.

"I don't have an answer for you girl." He stated.

"Levy."

"Alright, Levy. I don't have an answer for you. But please, let me fix this. I don't want to see you in that much pain again. Especially knowing I am the one who did it to you."

"Well, aren't you just a little softy. I heard what you did to Lucy, how you made her scream for your enjoyment." Levy lashed back at the man. His head raised and he turned slightly, a red pupil peaking from the corner of his face.

"Listen, I ain't here to defend myself to you. I offered to make my wrong right, and if you don't want it then I'm outta here." He declared as he made it for the window. Levy sat her ground on the bed, wondering if he would turn around and remove the spell. When she saw his legs crouch on the ledge, she concluded he wasn't about to come back.

"Wait, please lift the spell." She pleaded. The man stopped, and let out a breath. He turned back into the room and quickly made the expanse. He motioned for Levy to stand, but seeing as she was so much shorter than him, he picked her up and had her stand on the bed. Finally eye level, Gajeel closed eyes, and rested his forehead against hers. Levy was visibly shocked at this, not ever having experienced memory spells before. It was only five seconds before he raised his head from hers, a fog seemingly coming over her.

"What did you do?" she asked dazed.

"I lifted it, but I made it so that your memories would return slowly. Having a flood of memories return too quickly could result in a coma. If you have any more pain, make sure to tell me, kay?" he commanded. Levy didn't have the strength to sass back, so she just nodded as she laid back down on the bed. She turned her head to thank the dragon slayer, but he was nowhere to be seen. Just as she was turning her head back she heard the door open.

"Levy, are you awake?" Droy asked. Levy was still a bit engrossed from the spell lift, so she only nodded weakly. She hoped the boys would leave for the night and let her rest. There was just too much for her to take in right now, and dealing with these two wasn't on her 'I love doing this,' list.

"That's good. Jet and I are going home for the night. We will be back in the morning, kay?" Droy asked.

"Kay. See ya." She answered as weakly as she could manage without sounding fake.


	4. Chapter 4

**So long story short, my little baby went up to heaven, gave my daddy a high five, and came back to me. It's been a long month, and due to helping my son in the hospital I have not been writing. But right now I have found some time and I am a bit bored, so I am going to try to pick up this story and my other one for a chapter or two. Hopefully I can start writing regularly for a while so that the updates aren't spread so far apart. Enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gajeel stared across the hall as he listened to the chaos in the other room. The blue haired mage was already en route to the hospital, but that didn't stop this rowdy ass bunch of idiots from making a huge fuss. 'Dammit, I really hope I didn't cause this,' he thought to himself as he remembered the pain in her eyes. It was almost more than he could bare, seeing the little wizard in such agony. He quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He hated over thinking things. It only proceeded to make situations more complicated.

"Ah, Gajeel. Thank you for meeting me here." The old man announced as he slowly made his way down the hall. The guild's master only came to Gajeel's kneecap, but he knew well this man's stature. He was wearing a yellow jacket with matching pants, and stripped beanie on his balding head. The staff by his side was twice his height, but seemed to not hinder his movements.

Gajeel stepped aside as he let his elder open the door to his office. Inside the walls were plain, only a few pictures of some blonde kid here and there. In the center of the room was a modest desk, with a couple pictures of the same kid and one of unfamiliar fairy tail mages out for display. Makarov took his seat behind the desk and motioned for Gajeel to do the same in the chair in front of him. Not feeling too comfortable, he opted to stand against the wall near the door.

"I can understand why you would be apprehensive, but I assure you that I will not harm you my child." Makarov preached. Gajeel turned an eyebrow at the man's choice of words. He was not much for father figures. He had had two in his life so far and both deserted him.

"I'm not worried about that. But if I may sir, why did you call me in here?" Gajeel retorted with as much respect as he was currently capable of. Which wasn't much.

"I realize that you have only just joined, and that I have no business asking this of you, but if you will at least consider it I would be much appreciative."

"What's that? You want me to do a job for you or something?" the dragon slayer questioned.

"Well you see, the situation you find yourself in is actually quite perfect for the job I am needing done. But I must warn you, this job is extremely dangerous and your life could be in danger if you are found out." The old man warned with lowered brow.

Gajeel's face beamed a little. Danger was something familiar, something comforting. With his interest piqued, he motioned for the master to continue with his explanation.

"You see, I need an inside man. I believe that you can pose as the perfect double agent."

Gajeel, finally feeling excited, took a seat and scooted close the master. He placed his arm on the desk as his own interrogation started.

"What kind of organization will I be joining?"

"It's a dark guild, Raven Tail."

"Hum, never heard of them. Are they are particularly bad dark guild?"

"Bad as in evil, or bad as in unorganized and shitty?"

"The first one."

"Well, that I am not entirely sure of. The only reason I call them a dark guild is because they are not part of the counsel. They haven't been recognized as a legit guild."

Gajeel's eyebrows raised at this fact. He couldn't understand why he would need to infiltrate this place. If they weren't actually doing anything bad…

"Sir, if I may ask, why do you need a spy?"

Makarov hung his head, a deep breath letting loose from his chest. He took a moment to gather himself before eying Gajeel, swearing him to secrecy with just a look.

"In my 88 years I have been witness to many wonderful things. I have seen many of my Fairy Tail children grow and become wonderful people who only desire to help others and love one another. But I am afraid that in all my time, there is one person I failed in raising. One person that despite all my efforts, seeks to destroy all that he touches and gain power in any way possible."

Gajeel sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. He didn't like where this was going. It was sounding more and more like a revenge kind of thing, the same task that Master Jose had sent him into.

"That person is my own son, Ivan Dreyer. He committed an atrocious crime against Fairy Tail and was excommunicated as a result. His revenge sent him to begin the Raven Tail guild. For what purpose, I do not know. I can only assume that he wants in some way to get back at me. But how he will accomplish this, well I guess that is what I am asking you for."

Gajeel's face loosened, still unsure of the man's real motives. "So let me get this straight. You kicked your son out of the guild. Your son then starts a new guild on his own, and names it similar to this one. And you want me to do what exactly?"

Makarov rose from his chair and came to stand at Gajeel's side. Gajeel was a bit unnerved at the action, but didn't show it. He sat his ground as the old man bowed to him.

"If you accept, I would ask that you joined the Raven Tail guild as a spy. But, you will be a spy for them. With the recent events that transpired between Phantom and Fairy Tail, I believe that you wanting to join Raven Tail in order to get back at Fairy Tail would be a plausible lie. You can introduce yourself to Ivan as a man wanting revenge, and he will be more than willing to have an inside man here. But in reality you will be my inside man, telling me of their ranks and intentions, of their dealings and finances. Do you accept the job?"

Gajeel's face turned red as the man stood back up, eyes all seriousness. How could this man, who not only a month ago was his enemy, trust him this much?

"What makes you think I won't betray you?" he asked with doubt flooding his tone.

"Two reasons. One, you remember the beating Natsu gave you." Gajeel snorted at this. "Two, I don't believe that is the kind of man you really are. I believe that you are honest and loyal. If you give me your word that you won't betray me, then I will trust you and support you."'

Gajeel's face was as stone, but his mind was scattered. He wasn't used to unearned trust. It took years to get Master Jose to let him do anything, hundreds of won battles before he called him his right hand man. And this guy was going to just trust him right out of the gate? Yeah right. But even so, this was a great opportunity. A continual job with steady pay, or so he guessed. He could find a place here in Magnolia and maybe have some sense of normalcy in his life.

"Pay?"

"I will furnish a rent free house, and pay you one hundred thousand jewel a month. Plus travel expenses. But keep in mind that you will have to take regular jobs from the request board so as to seem to be making some money."

"Okay. Who else is going to be in on this little operation?" he inquired.

Makarov smiled, noting that the boy didn't miss a beat. "Mira Jane will be notified, seeing as she handles the books for me. Erza and Laxus will also be in the know. If Erza were to catch you sneaking around, I hate to think what she would do to you."

Gajeel paled at the thought of that beast on his trail. "And Laxus? I haven't actually met him. Why will he be informed?"

"Well, I guess I could have told you this before, but Laxus is Ivan's son, my grandson."

Gajeel gave a knowing nod, and rose from his chair. He walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob. Before he turned it he lowered his head, speaking at the master from beneath his shoulder. "I accept. I will leave tonight. Do you know where the guild is located?"

"Actually, that is your first job. I am unaware of their location. But I believe if you wonder around in enough bars spouting about revenge, it won't be hard for them to find you."

"Gihi." Was all Gajeel could say. He had to admit, he was a bit excited at how this was all turning out for him. He was about to leave him the master spoke up.

"Before you go," Makarov drawled as Gajeel reclosed the slightly opened door, "I will need you to undo whatever spell you put on Miss Levy."

Gajeel's eyes widened as he turned around to look at the old master. He gave a confused look as he answered. "That spell shouldn't hurt her in the least."

"Memory spells are funny like that, Dragon Slayer. Normally it wouldn't affect the body physically, but if the victim has a strong mind then it can cause irreversible damage. And Levy is a smart and witted as they come."

Gajeel's face went from confused to horrified as he fully realized the pain he had put the girl in. He nodded to his master and left, noting to himself to wait till nightfall to visit the blue haired mage.


End file.
